Operating systems provide multiple utilities that assist in various functions including managing display areas of a displaying component (e.g., computer monitor, screen of a mobile device, and the like). Many operating systems provide a switcher to facilitate switching from one window to another window. In particular, a switcher presents representations of various windows (e.g., active windows) such that a user can simultaneously view multiple windows and easily select a window to which to switch.
In a typical user experience, users are frequently opening and closing windows and switching between multiple windows. This action, opening and positioning windows and switching between windows, requires multiple actions including locating the window the user wants to open, selecting the window desired, positioning the new window where the user wants it, switching to a view of the new window, etc. Such a multi-step operation is inefficient and likely decreases user satisfaction for an experience.